


Dancing with the Stars

by starryeyedchar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Paladins, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: At a celebration on a foreign planet after liberating them from the Galra, all the aliens are dancing, and Lance is eager to join in. He's always loved to dance, and so naturally he joins in... but Lance isn't about to dance alone. He quickly makes it his goal to get the rest of his team to dance, even Keith. But Keith seems to be acting a little off… what could possibly be bothering him?





	Dancing with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially based on my headcanon that Lance is an amazing dancer. Keith is socially awkward. There's platonic paladin bonding moments and romantic klance bonding moments. Fluffy despite everything else I write being angsty. And I suck at summaries.

Lance jogged his leg up and down, eyes gazing longingly at the dance floor.

The celebration was grander than most, fitting for the size of the planet they’d just freed from the corrupt Galra empire. Fast-paced music blared from every corner of the room, with no visible speakers, and countless native aliens were twirling around on the dance floor.

Allura was in the middle of a dignified discussion with the planet’s leaders, with Coran at her side as usual. She’d left the Paladins on a couch to the side of the room, ‘so they couldn’t screw anything up’ were her exact words, with a pointed look at Lance.

This, of course, did not stop the others from noticing how obviously Lance wanted to be on that dance floor, and how restless he was while sitting still.

With an amused sigh, Shiro glanced in the blue paladin’s direction. “You can dance if you want to, you know that right?”

Lance immediately shot off of the couch, his previously anxious face taken over by one of those bright smiles that seemed to light up the room.

Keith found himself looking away, only to look back again immediately.

Lance’s gaze shifted to Hunk, who was eyeing the table of food not too far from where they sat.

“I’m going to need a partner,” Lance said cheerily, looking at Hunk with a glint in his bright blue eyes that made Keith’s heart stutter.

Hunk and Pidge both looked up at their friend, and Pidge rolled her eyes. “Just go dance with some random alien girl. They’ll probably fall head over heels for your smirking and finger guns, like always.”

Lance shot a glare her way and muttered “Rude,” under his breath before turning back to Hunk and wiggling his eyebrows. “Don’t you remember? At the Garrison parties? Come on, it’ll be like old times!”

Hunk sighed, and stood up. “Fine, but I’m not lifting you in the air.”

Lance feigned offense. “That’s our signature move!” His smile returned quickly as he grabbed his best friend’s hand, and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

Lance and Hunk had been best friends since they were kids, and Keith knew this. They all knew this.

So why did Keith feel like punching something?

“Is he for real?” Keith scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s about to make a fool of himself in front of all these people we just met.”

Pidge only glanced at him sideways. “Believe it or not, Lance is actually a really good dancer,” she said. Keith’s mouth hung open in shock, and Pidge snorted. “You know it’s true, because I never compliment Lance on _anything_. Just watch if you don’t believe me.” She gestured briefly at Hunk and Lance, before refocusing her eyes on her laptop.

Keith fixed his gaze on the two, who had easily cleared a path onto the dance floor. They joined hands, and began to step back and forth quickly in time with the fast music.

Keith had no idea how they could time their movements when they didn’t even know the song, but the two danced together effortlessly, as if they’d done it a million times before.

Hunk released one of Lance’s arms and twirled him outwards, until they both struck a pose with only one hand connected. Lance promptly twirled back into Hunk’s arms, and they resumed their quick step sequence.

As the speed of the song got even faster, Hunk lifted Lance up around the waist and spun his best friend around like a princess in a Disney movie before setting him gently back on his feet, and then dipping Lance right as the song ended.

The two stayed frozen like that for a moment, and Lance laughed as they righted themselves. Keith unclenched his fists to find that his fingernails had left tiny crescent marks in his palms.

Another song began to play, and Lance held out his hands again. Hunk simply shook his head and started heading for the couch. “Sorry dude, I can only handle one dance with you before I’m ready to pass out,” he admitted, clapping Lance on the shoulder before sitting down.

Lance followed him back, visibly disappointed, before his eyes snagged on Pidge, and an evil grin spread across his face.

Without speaking, he grabbed her arm and yanked her off of the couch, causing the computer to fall off her lap and into Hunk’s waiting hands.

“Lance what are you- _no_. I don’t dance. Lance, please, I _can’t_ dance, you know this! I’m horrible at it,” Pidge protested, reaching for Shiro. “Give me back my computer!”

Shiro just chuckled and inched farther away from her reaching arm as she was all but carried into the crowd.

“You son of a bitch,” Pidge whispered, narrowing her eyes behind the oversized glasses.

Shiro snorted. “Language!” he called after her, way too happily.

“Keith, are you okay?” Hunk asked, looking genuinely concerned.

The question caused Keith to start, and glance around hurriedly as if the others could tell what he was thinking just by looking at him. Keith chose to ignore the knowing smile Shiro sent his way. “Fine,” he said shortly.

Hunk nodded hesitantly, and they both returned their attention to the dance floor, where Pidge was looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Lance was dancing to the slightly slower song with Pidge, holding her hands in his as if afraid she’d sprint back to her computer for sanctuary. Or run to get her bayard, so she could electrocute him. Keith thought either was likely with the glare Pidge currently had across her face.

Then, suddenly, Pidge’s expression changed as Lance said something to her, and her mouth soon formed a grin. Lance twirled Pidge around, and she let go to slide across the dance floor with her arms outstretched as Lance followed suit.

Then they both ran back towards each other, startling the other dancers and parting them like the Red Sea. As Keith watched, Lance hoisted Pidge up in his arms like Hunk had done, and he spun her around before setting a laughing green paladin back on her feet.

“He did my signature move,” Hunk whispered, half irritated and half awed. “That bastard. He always said he wanted to try being the one to pick _me_ up.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that, but it quickly turned into a mortified groan as he saw what Lance and Pidge were doing next.

Pidge was showcasing some of the most horrendous dance moves Keith had ever seen, which Lance was echoing with a big, stupid smile on his stupid face.

And somehow, the blue paladin still managed to look attractive.

No. Definitely _not_ attractive.

Keith wanted the couch cushions to swallow him up and erase his existence, as he was perfectly aware his face was going red.

He was also aware of Shiro still smirking at him, but he continued to ignore that detail.

The song ended with Pidge’s arms crossed and flashing peace signs, back to back with a dabbing Lance. Keith resisted the urge to groan again.

The two walked back, still shaking with laughter. Pidge had pushed up her glasses to wipe at tears, and Lance was clutching his side.

“That was scarring,” Hunk informed them from beside a still frowning Keith, who couldn’t agree more.

“You’re just jealous because Lance and I can do _your_ signature move,” Pidge bragged. Hunk opened his mouth as if to respond, apparently thought better of it, and headed for the food table.

“What about you, Kogane?” Lance asked, suddenly holding a hand in Keith’s face. The smirk on his face confused Keith so much that he had to look away. “Care for a dance?”

“Um… n-no. I… don’t dance,” Keith said, beginning to feel that if he stared at the couch any harder he’d burn a hole through the fabric. So, he chose to look at Lance instead.

Which was a mistake, because doing that made him feel like an asshole.

Lance’s confident expression had been completely erased, and now he just wore one of hurt.

“S-sorry!” Keith stammered quickly. “It’s just I’m not used to… I’m not really comfortable…”

The smile was back so fast, Keith thought he might’ve imagined it ever leaving in the first place. “No, no, it’s fine,” Lance said quickly, sounding way too cheerful. “I totally get it. You… ah, you probably have two left feet anyways. Wouldn’t… want to ruin my good dancing reputation… so, I’ll just- yeah.” He spun on his heel, and disappeared back into the crowd.

“Dude,” Pidge said, giving Keith a sideways glance. “Come on. There’s no way you’re a worse dancer than me.”

 _Yes there is_ , Keith thought. He couldn’t even _remember_ the last time he’d danced.

“Is he talking to the princess right now?” Shiro demanded, voice suddenly on edge.

Keith scanned the crowd, and sure enough saw Lance standing beside Allura and whispering something in her ear that made her turn beet red. All of the diplomats Allura was speaking to seemed utterly confused.

“He shouldn’t be bothering the princess,” Shiro muttered under his breath. “I’m going to go get him to leave her alone.”

Keith smothered a laugh. _Now who’s the jealous one_ , he thought.

Not that Keith was jealous. That would just be stupid.

But then Lance was laughing at something Allura said, and Keith’s smile disappeared. Back to square one.

To Keith’s complete surprise, Lance and Allura were soon on the dance floor. They began dancing in a slower sort of version of the steps Lance and Hunk had done, as they were less familiar with each other. Then they abruptly switched styles, and started to slow-dance even though the music didn’t call for it.

Keith realized abruptly that Lance was teaching her some basic earth dance moves as they switched into yet another style. Then he slowly spun Allura around, and stopped her when she was facing Shiro, who’d just reached them in the crowd.

With a small shove, Lance pushed Allura towards Shiro, and he caught her arms with his own.

“JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!” Lance called loud enough for the whole room to hear. Shiro and Allura were both instantly bright red, but as the next song began, they were dancing together and Shiro showed Allura some different dance moves.

Lance left, cackling at his handiwork, and came back to the couch to take a seat beside Keith.

“I forgot how much I loved dancing,” the blue paladin admitted. “Not many opportunities for it when we’re saving the world, and all that.”

“Mm,” Keith mused, staring at his boots.

Lance sighed. “Look, dude, are you mad at me or something?” His tone was easy, but there was a hint of a strain to it that Keith didn’t like.

His gaze snapped back up to Lance. “Mad at you?”

“You’ve been glaring at me pretty much the entire night,” Lance reasoned. “I… I’m sorry about whatever I did this time, really, I don’t like seeing you upset-”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Lance, no, you didn’t do anything wrong, I was just…” he trailed off, trying to think of a convincing enough lie.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to. Well… unfortunately, really, because a very pretty alien girl had just approached them.

She had radiant solid orange eyes, and light blue skin. She looked vaguely humanoid, excepting the webbed fingers and incredibly sharp teeth.

“Hey, sweetheart,” she hissed more than spoke, as she slid into the seat next to Lance. “Been watching you dance all night. How about we blow this joint and go dance together somewhere a little more private?”

Pidge immediately stood up and walked away, muttering something that sounded suspiciously  like; “Dear god, she’s as bad as he is.”

Keith, however, found his vision was growing just as red as Lance’s face.

“Ah,” was all Lance seemed to be able to say.

The girl placed a hand over Lance’s, and seemed about to pull him off the couch as she stood up. But then, to Keith’s surprise, Lance yanked his hand away.

“S-sorry,” the blue paladin muttered. “I’m not really comfortable with uh… with that. You know because we, uh, just met and… everything.” He gestured around wildly, and the girl shot him a glare before storming off.

“You just… you just said no to… what the quiznak?!” Keith stammered. “But… you’re obsessed with girls! Why would you-?!”

Lance sighed. “I flirt to lighten the mood. Harmless. I’m not going to…. you _know_ , with a random stranger. Besides I’m not as girl crazy anymore,” Lance pointed out, and Keith had to admit that Lance _had_ been flirting less and less, but he’d just thought it was because the missions were getting more difficult. “I’m… actually more interested in guys lately.” He took a long sip of his drink, carefully eying Keith's reaction as he did so.

For a moment Keith couldn’t form words, then it dawned on him. “Oh,” he said bitterly. “You and Hunk, huh?”

Lance promptly spat out his drink, and had a fit of coughing before he could speak again. “What?!” he choked out, hitting a fist against his chest. _“NO._ Hunk and I are just friends. Besides, he totally has the hots for Shay.”

“So,” Keith, looking at Lance curiously. “What guys _are_ you-”

“Oh, a new song just came on!” Lance interrupted, rocketing out of his chair. Then he turned to Keith, and did something Keith didn’t expect. His voice took on a hint of nervousness, but the words were still sure. “Dance with me, Keith Kogane.”

“Lance, I told you,” Keith said miserably. “I’m a terrible dancer-”

“I wasn’t asking,” Lance said, with an apologetic smile as he grabbed Keith’s hand and led him into the crowd.

“I’m going to embarrass myself,” Keith groaned. “In front of all of these people… well, aliens.”

“No you won’t,” Lance assured him, still grinning. “Just trust me.”

Lance led him onto the floor, but he didn’t stop there. They walked through the foreign planet’s castle, and reached the balcony on the other side of the room. It overlooked the planet’s equivalent to a lake, filled with purple water that reflected the countless stars above.

“Wow,” breathed Keith. No one else was on the balcony, although the music was loud and clear, playing a slow song.

He cast wary eyes on Lance, thinking there was a chance he would try to push Keith over the edge.

Instead, Lance just fixed him with a soft smile. “Now it’s just you and me. Nothing to be embarrassed about, right?”

“I still can’t dance,” Keith said, even as Lance brought their hands together.

“It’s easy, trust me,” Lance promised. “I’ll show you.”

Lance guided the two of them around the balcony, leading the entire time, and not caring when Keith stumbled, or stepped on his feet.

“I’m never going to be good at this,” Keith mumbled. “I’m just… bad when it comes to stuff like this.”

“You’re kidding right?” Lance asked, incredulous. “You know all the fancy footwork when it comes to fighting, and you don’t think you can figure out how to dance?”

Keith’s already noticeable blush deepened, which only made Lance happier. “It’s not the same-”

“Just pretend we’re sparring,” Lance told him, slowly moving his feet back and forth. “A step forward, a step back, a turn, and-”

“Lance, if we were sparring, I’d have pinned you to the ground by now,” Keith said, without thinking.

Lance didn’t miss a beat before his reply. “Wow, not even going to take me out to dinner first? You, sir, are no gentleman.”

Keith wasn’t sure what to say, or if he'd be able to speak at all. Then, suddenly, the words came flying out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“Who’d you mean?” At Lance’s confused look, he continued. “When you said you were more into guys, who’d you mean?”

And Keith was afraid of the answer, because this boy standing in front of him was everything he’d wanted ever since the Garrison, and he didn’t think he’d be able to take it if Lance didn’t love him back.

Little did Keith know that Lance was afraid of answering for the exact same reasons.

So instead of speaking, Lance kissed him.

Because, even though he was afraid, Lance McClain was absolutely lost in those violet, starry eyes. And he figured that if he had to do it at some point, it might as well be on a balcony, above a purple lake with the image of the endless sky reflected on the surface, where it seemed like they were the only two people in the universe.

And Keith, who’d always considered love a rarity, finally had his answer. Finally had everything he’d ever wanted in the form of the confident, brilliant, stupid Cuban boy whose deep blue eyes made Keith feel like he was drowning. In both the worst and best way.

“It’s you, of course, you idiot,” Lance whispered when he pulled away. “It’s always been you.”

The two continued to dance until the others found them like that, twirling each other around the balcony with smiles, and laughter, and kisses for the rest of the night.

 

_**The End** _


End file.
